Clash of swords
by Sine amore nihil est vita
Summary: Who knew that the clashing of swords could bring about love? Yugao and Hayate fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Naruto Shippuden** **episodes 307-308 inspired me.**

 **Disclaim: Masashi Kishimoto owns all characters.**

 **Summary: Who knew a clashing of swords could bring about love?**

 **Song of the day: Isak Danielson- Ending**

* * *

Yūgao Uzuki could not stop pacing as she waited nervously outside the Kage's office. Why did he want to see her? Yūgao urgently found herself thinking back on all the missions that she had carried out for the Konoha. She tried to find a potential fault that would cause her to be called upon; However, none of her missions stood out negatively to her. They had all been successful with the odd inconsequential slip-up.

Without warning, the office door swung open then. Yūgao immediately halted in response and a tall, imposing man filled her vision. He stood in the doorway, dressed all in black and a porcelain tiger mask covered his face. He was an Anbu like herself, yet Yūgao still felt a shiver run through her. The man said nothing and instead just moved off.

"Yūgao," the Hokage called then.

Startled, Yūgao was quick to enter the office and bow.

Hiruzen was sitting behind his desk and calmly waiting for her. He got straight to the point. "Your skills have been recognised in team Ro," he began and before Yūgao could say anything he continued, "However, it would be beneficial for you to improve both your sensory skills and kenjutsu and learn to use them in combination."

Yūgao felt a fire ignite within her and she took a step forward. "I can practice. I can improve! I ca-"

The Hokage held up his hand, but there was a hint of a smile on his lips. "I have taken care of that," he informed her, "I have found an instructor for you."

Yūgao's eyes lit up then, and she could not restrain her smile.

"He is a Tokubetsu Jōnin in Kenjustsui, and his skills are unparalleled," the Hokage told her.

By this point, excitement was bubbling up inside of Yūgao, and she could barely stand still. She was raring to go. However, she was interrupted from basking in her fiery determination by a knock at the door.

"Come in," the Hokage called expectantly. Yūgao could not help but turn around for curiosity got the better of her. The door opened then and in stepped, a man with intense dark brown eyes and a strong jawline. He was clothed in the regular Konoha shinobi uniform and wore a bandanna forehead protector.

"Uzuki Yūgao, this is your instructor Gekkō Hayate," the Hokage announced.

Yūgao blinked twice at the man who wore such a warm expression that she could practically feel his happiness radiating off of him. Her heart reacted to his smile. He was nothing like she had imagined. Yūgao had been picturing an old sensei. She had been expecting someone severe and strict. In reality, her instructor was so young and casual, and he was…handsome to her, even with the lines that creased the skin underneath his eyes.

A sudden girlish interest took life inside of her then. Yūgao shook her head vigorously. _Get a hold of yourself. There is no room for distractions._

Yūgao was quick to squash the irrational feelings which were so new and foreign to her.

Hayate nodded at then in acknowledgement, and the mere gesture sent Yūgao's thoughts into disarray. _Stop it!_

When Yūgao managed to recover, she nodded back.

"Excellent," the third Hokage said suddenly, and it was only then that Yūgao remembered that the Kage of the village was present in the room too. Instantly a heat spread through Yūgao's cheeks as she came to realise that she may have been staring at Hayate. She was quick to turn away from him.

The third Hokage merely smiled when Yūgao faced him. "Make the most of your training," he advised.

Yūgao bowed her head low. "Of course lord third."

With that, Yūgao made her way out of the office. She heard the door close behind her, and without skipping a beat, Hayate fell into step beside her. The immediate proximity caused the odd sensation to return, and Yūgao frowned as she became hyper-aware of herself. _Why is this happening?_

Time passed, and Yūgao was unaware of the silence that had settled for she was thinking so intensely. It was only the sound of crowds that eventually burst Yūgao's bubble. Yūgao came crashing back to reality then, and suddenly she noticed that she was no longer in the academy, but walking through the village. Startled, Yūgao turned sharply to her side. Already, she had shown such disrespect to her instructor.

To Yūgao's utter surprise though she was met with a smiling face.

"I don't meet your expectations," Hayate plainly stated before she had a chance to apologise.

"Oh no!" Yūgao was quick to say as she shook her head vigorously "It's just…well, I am surprised with your skill level. You are so young. You look like you are around my age."

A smirk broke across Hayate's face then. "Well from your file I know that I am a year older than you."

' _You are more talented than me though_ ,' Yūgao sighed internally. _'How depressing.'_

Noticing Yūgao's deflated attitude, Hayate added. "I've also discovered a scary coincidence from your file."

Yūgao furrowed her brow's "What?"

Hayate grinned. "Your birthdate is a day after mines."

Yūgao eyes shot open in response "Really?" she asked in utter surprise.

Hayate smiled softly at the change in her expression and nodded. "Yes."

Yūgao was unable to stop her face from brightening in amusement. "That is a scary coincidence."

Hayate's answering laugh was so rich and carefree that it caused Yūgao to stare. The corners of Hayate's closed eyes were creased, and his head was tilted back as he shared his laughter with the sky. He was nothing like her fellow Anbu members. He was so full of life and happiness.

Yūgao felt the heat return in her chest. _I'm in trouble._


	2. Chapter 2

Hayate had chosen a scheduled wooded area with a clearing for her training. It was close to the borders of Konoha; therefore, they were never disturbed by a passerby which saved both time and the potential embarrassment felt by a student who was learning. There was also a river that ran a stone's throw away which was useful when they required water. Hayate had genuinely thought of everything.

Yūgao merely stood in the middle of the clearing with her katana in hand. There was silence except for a light breeze that rustled through the trees.

Hayate approached her then. "Ready?" he asked with an amused smiled.

Yūgao's forehead creased. His smile was out of place and disarming as it lulled her into a false sense of security.

Discreetly gulping Yūgao bowed in readiness, and Hayate reciprocated. The attack was then instant. She barely had time to raise her head before she found his katana pressing against her neck.

Hayate was quick to remove the weapon when Yūgao met his eyes. "Let's call this a practice round," he advised, the humour still not leaving him.

Yūgao merely stood there dumbstruck. Hayate, however, took her silence as acceptance; therefore, he adopted an attack stance again.

It only took another three rounds of barely seeing his initial attack for Yūgao to realise that although she had considered herself skilled at Kenjestu, Hayate was on another level.

{} {}{}

Hayate was tough on her. He worked her into the ground, and there were times when Yūgao was dripping with sweat from her efforts.

However, after weeks of practising, she was finally able to spar with him now.

"It's time to step it up," Hayate said with a hint of a grin.

Yūgao looked back at him puzzled.

Hayate merely answered by raising his katana before suddenly disappearing into thin air.

Yūgao's eyes shot open. The Hokage hadn't told her about this!

Yūgao began frantically turning from side to side as her heart hammered.

Hayate merely circled her. "Calm down," he advised.

With shaky hands, Yūgao held her katana tightly as her eyes scanned her surroundings. She was utterly blind to Hayate's attack as she could neither sense nor see him. This experience was wholly disconcerting, and Yūgao found panic radiating throughout her chest by the mere idea that there were enemies out there that could also possess Hayate's skills.

{}{}{}

Yūgao was crouched high up in a tree, as leaves hid her. She was waiting, all poised with her wooden Katana held firmly in her hands. The kunoichi had not yet managed to get the upper hand on Hayate. Not even once, therefore, Yūgao had resorted to tactics. Although dishonourable she was going to get in her first attack as he arrived as wouldn't expect it.

Yūgao furrowed her brows then. _'Why am I so eager to prove myself?'_ Yūgao suddenly found herself questioning internally.

There was this rush in her chest then. She knew perfectly why. Hayate's skills enamoured Yūgao. The only time she had felt this much admiration was for Kakashi. However, Hayate offered her something more. Yes, one could admire him for skills, but there was more to Hayate: He was the type of person who could make you happy as he was the warmest person she had ever met. He was so full of life. Hayate was the polar opposite of Kakashi in that way.

"And here I thought you were the type to fight fair," a voice uttered out of the blue.

Yūgao jumped, as her head snapped to the side. Without ceremony, Hayate materialised right beside her.

Yūgao gasped and the next thing she knew she had lost her footing and was falling from the stocky tree branch. She was plummeting towards the ground. Before Yūgao had a chance to react, she found that she was no longer falling. Yūgao cracked her eyes open then, only to see that Hayate was smiling down at her. Immediately she began to wriggle about in his arms. Hayate understood her discomfort, so he lowered her onto her feet. Yūgao was quick to create some much-needed distance between herself and her instructor so that she could clear her head. The heat of embarrassment was spreading underneath her cheeks, and she was trying to suppress it.

"It is that transparency jutsu of yours that is unfair," Yūgao huffed then as she walked towards the tree where she had been hiding. Her fallen katana lay at the base of it, and she was quick to retrieve it.

Hayate was grinning. "Stop making excuses," he told Yūgao as she made her way back towards him, "You are a sensor so you should have no trouble countering my transparency style."

Hayate and raised his Katana. "Now focus and sense me out," he told her.

Yūgao held a determined look as she mirrored him. She would make progress!


	3. Chapter 3

The night had drawn in, and the darkness amplified the isolation of the training ground. Yūgao was in the clearing with her hands braced on her knees while her chest heaved. She looked up at the composed man who materialised in front of her then. His dark eyes grew soft and compassionate.

"One more time," Yūgao demanded breathlessly.

Momentary silence accompanied her proposition as Hayate acknowledged her determination. Nevertheless, Hayate still shook his head.

"Let's take a break first," he advised.

The offer was a stinging reminder to Yūgao that her instructor believed she needed rest. Although she very much did, Yūgao did not want to admit it. She had not earned the right to rest for she still could not sense him during combat.

"I don't need a break," Yūgao said defiantly.

Hayate appraised his student. He could not fault her hard work despite it bordering on obsession. Over the weeks he had come to realise that Yūgao was fierce in her commitment to advancing her skills and this coupled with her overly self-critical nature in regards to her abilities, created a perfect storm for pushing herself too hard. Hayate had discovered that he indeed was a well-suited instructor for Yūgao. Where she was uptight, he was easy going. Where she was quick to swing between strong emotions, he was calm and composed. A harsh or severe instructor would have broken Yūgao's spirit and negatively affected her learning.

 _The Hokage is truly knowledgeable._ Hayate pondered as he resheathed his Katana then.

Hayate chose to ignore Yūgao's resistance as he did not wish to wound her pride further.

"Well I need to," Hayate announced, turning the tables. It worked. His statement gave Yūgao the permission to resign to her bodies need for rest without losing face.

Yūgao barely managed to reach the river bank before she collapsed back and lay flat against the grass. When every muscle screamed out in relief, Yūgao knew she had overworked them. With a sign of acceptance, Yūgao rebuked herself as she was aware that a great deal of pain was coming her way tomorrow. It was then that she understood the generous out Hayate had offered her.

"Thank you," Yūgao said.

Hayate who had taken up position a distance behind her smiled.

Despite the amiable silence that had settled between the pair Yūgao felt it necessary to converse with Hayate as they had barely done so despite the considerable time they had spent together. Intrigue had sparked within Yūgao from the moment she had first met Hayate. He was just so different from other men she had met.

Yūgao stared up at the night sky then which was empty of stars but still wonderous. The knowledge that she was at this moment peering through a window into the void of space chilled her. The idea that there was so much else out there beyond her world: It was both intriguing and frightening. Tonight, only the full moon occupied the sky, and Yūgao could even make the dark patches which studded its surface as it hung low. The white light spilt across the still water surface of the river.

"I do like moon watching," Yūgao vocalised her thoughts then.

Hayate sat up against the tree trunk he was leaning behind. His eyebrows lifted, but he could not stop his wit.

"Was this hobby intentionally nurtured?" he teased.

The corners of Yūgao's eyes creased as she closed them against the smile that formed on her lips. "Not at all," she defended.

"Yūgao means moonflower though" Hayate continued, "Maybe you bloom better at night. Shall we alter our training times?"

By now Yūgao was shaking her head in mirth. All the disappointment she had experienced in regards to her performance left her, and she was happy.

"Well, Gekkō means moonlight so the same should apply, to you too" Yūgao baited in an equally playful manner.

A heated excitement filled Hayate as he grinned at her ability to spar with him not only with a sword.

"I am not a cliché," he answered quickly, "I perform regardless of the time of day and moon watching is not a hobby of mines."

Yūgao jutted her chin proudly. "It is because you are boring," she countered, "Whereas my love of the moon makes me poetic."

When Yūgao craned her head back then, and Hayate finally met her eyes, they dissolved into laughter.

"Shall we call it a draw?" he proposed.

Yūgao acquiesced with a nod. She made a move to sit up then, but pain shot through her and she chocked on a gasp.

Concern flooded Hayate's features as Yūgao discreetly clutched her side.

"Don't get up. I need to rest a little more," Hayate announced without skipping a beat.

Yūgao merely nodded and settled back into the grass. The pair did not speak again as Yūgao had closed her eyes. Intending to rest for a moment she accidentally passed into slumber.

Hayate only came to notice the unexpected turn of events when Yūgao's body grew still, and her shallow breaths alone kept him company. He did not want to disturb her and could not just leave her in the clearing; therefore, Hayate settled for adopting a more comfortable position as he waited out her tiredness.

Unknowingly Hayate's gaze soon became fixated on Yūgao. Her purple hair was splayed out strikingly against the green of the grass underneath her head. Her relaxed features were bathed in the white light of the moon, and she looked otherworldly. Hayate found his eyes lingering on her form with all her feminine attributes longer than he ever should have. It was in that moment of identifying that Yūgao was comely that Hayate reprimanded himself harshly.

Hayate tore his leering attention away from his student. _Yes. My student._ Hayate's common sense was adamant to remind him.

However, it was not just his appreciation of Yūgao's appearance that Hayate had to guard himself against, but it was also her personality. Despite Hayate's carefree nature and his belief in individualism despite being born in a society which did not value such a trait, he was still a dutiful man. Hayate believed in rules. Conversations were a dangerous thing in a student instructor relationship. It could bring two people together as it bred intimacy. He did not want to transgress past the bounds of their predetermined relationship.

{}{}{}

When Yūgao eventually awoke the next day she found herself mortified about falling asleep in front of Hayate: This was partly due to inconveniencing him but more so in regards to her lack of control in the situation. She may have snored, or worse Yūgao may have said something in her sleep. However putting her imagings aside, Yūgao realised that all in all she was pleased about connecting with Hayate. She was seeing him more as a person rather than just her instructor. More specifically she was drawn to his teasing nature like a moth to a flame.

Hayate did not attempt to reference what had transpired between them the night before. He merely continued with business as usual: This is how Yūgao once again found herself with a katana poised against an invisible foe.

The memory of the previous night brightened Yūgao's mood, so she found herself less tense. Closing her eyes, she focused on identifying her surroundings rather than fretting over the threat of failure. It was then she felt it. A presence to her left which occupied her blind side. It was like a heated flame that had a life of its own. Chakra!

Yūgao's eyes shot up, and she spun around for the imminent attack.

Hayate started as Yūgao pointed her Katana at him. Although she was still unable to block his strike she had just made progress.

The purple haired Kunoichi smiled, and her exhilaration was palpable. "I just sensed you!"

Hayate's materialised then. "It would appear so," he said, his voice holding a hint of satisfaction.

"Yes!" Yūgao exclaimed, "Your chakra. Right here!" she stated as her hand moved on its own volition. It was only when her excitement had faded did she notice that her palm pressed against his chest. Yūgao could feel his heart beating underneath her fingers.

Hayate was staring down at Yūgao who had infiltrated his personal space. The warmth of her touch seeped through his clothes. Brown eyes met dark ones, and Yūgao became mesmerised by the depth of feeling behind them.

"Oh…sorry," Yūgao stumbled even though her hand remained. How inappropriate of her.

For the first time, an awkward tension settled between the pair.

"It's okay," Hayate stated while urgently moving out of her reach, "However it is getting late so I will see you tomorrow."

Hayate didn't give Yūgao time to reply as he immediately took his leave. It was only in the solitude of his walk back to the hustle and bustle of Konaha did Hayate's hand move to his chest and settled over the area that Yūgao had touched. There was a tingling sensation there and a warmth which had been evoked by her.

 _How strange._ Hayate acknowledged to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Yūgao wished that she could spend more time with Hayate. She did not know when exactly the transition had occurred but for Yūgao it no longer sufficed to merely train with him. She found Hayate creeping into her mind all the time, and she yearned for his company: This was quite the predicament as Yūgao's desires were unbefitting of a student but she couldn't stop herself. Yūgao had even gone so far as to purpose that they train later so that there was a chance that their training would lead into the night and maybe he would decide to moon watch with her again. However, this was not to be, for Hayate was busy, and so their training sessions were always in the early hours of the morning. It seemed that her luck was a one time thing.

Today the session was drawing to a close, and so desperate was Yūgao that she took a step forward then.

"Would you, " Yūgao began; however, her courage quickly failed her.

Hayate merely smiled. "Would I what?"

"Em," Yūgao struggled as she felt herself shaking inside. "Would you like to go eat?"

Hayate's relaxed features twitched slightly then.

"I just want to thank you for all the time that you have taken, to teach me," Yūgao added hastily in response.

"It was an order," Hayate stated merely, and Yūgao recoiled at his response.

However what she did not know was that Hayate weighed up both the pros and cons of her proposition. Yūgao's offer was harmless enough as it did not involve them being alone together while watching the moon. Eating together would constitute being in public; therefore, this would ensure propriety. And so it was that Hayate agreed.

In time Hayate found himself sitting cross-legged opposite Yūgao with a bowl of steaming udon noodles. There was a buzz about the air as the restaurant heaved with patrons and yet the pair remained surprisingly quiet.

Yūgao took to stuffing her mouth with Onigiri as she seemed to be unable to make conversation. She had reasoned that it was the presence of the great number of people in the room. Yūgao subconsciously believed that she could not be her true self for some one would discover her true feelings. It was a mute point though when suddenly Hayate activated his transparency Jutsu: This startled Yūgao but she managed chocked down the Onigiri.

"Is there a problem?" she asked while quickly scanning her surroundings. The empty seat in front of Yūgao left her feeling surprisingly embarrassed. She did not want people thinking she ate alone.

"Sorry," Hayate said then, "I've seen a fellow Jōnin I know."

Instantly Yūgao insides crumbled. Was he ashamed to be seen with her? Yūgao wanted the ground to swallow her up then. Why did she suggest this? What a stupid idea!

"Yūgao," a loud voice called over the hum of conversation.

Yūgao turned abruptly. She found herself staring in bewilderment at a shinobi with shoulder-length hair who had arrived at her table. He was dressed in Jōnin garb and had his hands were casually stuffed into his pockets.

"Shiranui Genma," he introduced.

Yūgao started. "Do we know each other?"

Genma continued to chew on the end of a senbon as he shook his head. "No. But there are not many women in Konoha with purple hair."

Yūgao could not formulate a response. This encounter was all-consuming, and because of Hayate's lack of physical presence, Yūgao forgot that he was there.

A knowing smile spread across Genma's face then. "So you are the one who has been taking so much of Hayate's time," he announced.

A red blush burned Yūgao's cheeks, and she swallowed back the sudden dryness in her throat. "W-with training yes."

"Of course," Genma clarified in a matter of fact way. However, there was a hint of amusement in his voice, "What else could I have implied?"

Despite Genma's friendly nature, Yūgao could not calm her heart for his probing gaze was on her. There was an underlying current of suspicion that ran through Yūgao as she suspected that he was secretly teasing her.

Yūgao forced herself to laugh. "Nothing," she stated as smoothly as possible.

Genman nodded in agreement although his knowing smile remained and without another word he left just as spontaneously as he had arrived. Thoroughly ruffled now Yūgao found that she no longer felt hungry.

Not only was Hayate not wanting to be seen with her but Genma was making fun of her.

Yūgao felt utterly miserable. _What a failed proposition._


	5. Chapter 5

Yūgao fretted her lower lip as she faced the only team Ro member that she could confide in. Not that it was a horse race as the only other option was Kakashi and he was emotionally unavailable. With a distressed heart, Yūgao faced the stoic man with short brown hair and dark eyes. Tenzō.

She had already proposed her idea to him.

"You can't go to the Hokage and ask for a different instructor,"Tenzō told her.

"I need to," Yūgao replied without hesitation although she struggled, unable to reveal to Tenzō the real reason behind her decision. Yūgao wished she had a female friend to confide her feelings to at times like these.

Tenzō shook his head in disbelief. "Well, the Hokage will ask you why because there are no grounds for your request."

Yūgao expelled a sigh for she could not refute that fact.

"Does he fail to turn up for your training?" Tenzō questioned.

Yūgao shook her head.

"Does he mistreat you?" Tenzō tried to identify.

The mere accusation affronted Yūgao. "No. Of course not!"

Tenzō cocked an eyebrow then as curiosity took him. "Well, there is a reason."

His inquisitive gaze was enough for Yūgao to blurt out the first lie that came to her head. "He is just unfit for the job."

Tenzō's expression became neutral then. "That is quite a condemnation Yūgao."

Unbeknownst to the pair, someone was overhearing their conversation. To the side of the street which only Yūgao and Tenzō occupied, there was an alleyway where Hayate could be found. Hayate's grip around his katana had tightened harshly as his teeth clenched. Hayate could not understand. It stung worse than he imagined. Did Yūgao find fault with his training? Hayate took pride in it. Either that or she doubted his skills. The Hokage had recognised him for them! How could she feel like he was unfit to train her?

{}{}{}

With a rage, Hayate did not even know he could possess he entered the training ground at the usual time. There was a white hot burning in his chest which was worse than any coughing fit he had experienced. It made his whole body shake.

The source of his ire took the pleasing shape of the purple haired women who occupied the clearing and resentiment flared within Hayate as soon as their eyes met. Even her smile vexed him.

Yūgao, who was unaware of the dark emotions within Hayate opened her mouth to speak. He brushed her off though.

"You have to defeat me today," Hayate told her curtly as he took his usual stance in the middle of the clearing.

"W-what?" Yūgao stumbled.

Hayate didn't elaborate and instead just charged for her. _I will show you how skilled I am._

Yūgao just managed to recover in time to block his first strike. They rained down on her after that. _What has gotten into him today?_ His blows were stronger than usual, and Yūgao was trying her best to keep them at bay. For as long as she had known Hayate he had always been so calm and composed. Granted she hadn't known him for long, but still, this side of him was a surprise to her. It was so unlike his nature.

Yūgao's hands were tight around her katana as she worked hard to hold back his attacks. Despite her best efforts, Yūgao's feet were being pushed back, and she was quickly losing ground. Then Hayate vanished, and Yūgao mentally prepared herself. She began to sense him out instantly, and there was a difference in Hayate's chakra. It was hot and riled which mirrored his attacks. If Yūgao didn't know any better, she would have thought that Hayate's attacks were growing more vicious with each successive one she blocked. Yūgao found herself vocalising her efforts to keep Hayate at bay. His multiple strikes kept her moving from side to side and occasionally having to duck for cover. Yūgao was unaware that she was being backed into a corner until she felt the tree trunk and by then it was too late.

All Yūgao could do was blink utterly stunned. She had no idea how it had happened, but she found herself surrounded. Yūgao stared wide-eyed and breathless as the edge of a sword was pressed not only underneath her neck but on either side. There were three Hayate's standing before her. Yugao indeed realised then how much Hayate had been holding back. She was far from being his equal.

The two shadows clones at her sides disappeared in a puff of white smoke then, and only the real Hayate remained. His intense eyes fixed her with a glare.

"What's wrong with you?" Yūgao asked incredulously as she brought her hands up to grab the end of his Katana which he had not moved away.

Hayate gritted his teeth. "You know fine well."

A line formed between Yūgao's brows. "Know what?"

"I'm unfit to train you," Hayate bit back without preamble.

Yūgao's eyes grew, and she expelled a shocked breath. A chill ran up her spine then, for he had heard her conversation with Tenzo.

Hayate nodded at her silent understanding before his face hardened further. "Is that how you truly feel? If it is, then you are sorely mistaken because I outrank you in skill."

Yūgao gulped.

"Well?" he demanded then as the sides of his temples throbbed.

Yūgao shook her head as her rounding eyes faced him. "No," she was slow to admit as she worked to get over her initial surprise. "No. No, I don't at all. It's just I...It's..."

Yūgao's stumbling words eased Hayate's mind slightly, but he was still determined to find what fault she had seen within him.

"What do you find inadequate about me then? I have a right to know," Hayate demanded, "After all you were going to go behind my back."

Panic radiated throughout Yugao's chest. "Nothing," she nearly squeaked out.

Hayate did not believe her and continued with his aggressive line of questioning. Yūgao could not take him being angry with her, so she quickly broke.

"You are oblivious! "Yūgao shouted then in frustration to cut through his tirade.

This caused Hayate to scoff. "How?" He asked for he had never been accused of such a thing.

Yūgao sighed heavily."I've wanted to impress you and to be with you," She enlightened,"Don't you see?"

By now Hayate's anger had melted away and instead he just stared at her with complete puzzlement.

In response, Yūgao's was quick to bring her hands up and push away Hayate's katana which was still pressed to her skin. He went back with it.

"I have feelings for you! So I need a new instructor," Yūgao declared unable to check her exasperation with Hayate.

Yūgao's words struck him like lightning and his face instantly blanched. Hayate lost all the feelings in his legs. His breath became a whisper. "A kokuhaku...is the reason?"

Whatever response Hayate had expected this indeed wasn't one. Nevertheless, the way Yūgao's cheeks had taken on a shade of bright red he knew her confession to be true. It reminded him of the time Yūgao had turned red when they had eaten dinner together that day. How could he have been so blind to her feelings?

Maybe it was because he had been too busy fighting his own.

Hayate's expression became deathly white, and it did little to quell Yūgao's utter mortification. He was genuinely horrified by her liking him. Yūgao's stomach instantly surged at the idea. On the verge of tears now, Yūgao fled.

Once Hayate was able to digest the reality of his situation and find that indeed he had not imagined her response he was quick on Yūgao's heels. She had managed to reach the entry gates to Konoha before Hayate intercepted her. He grabbed her in a very ungentlemanly way and pulled her away from the doors and round to more a secluded area of the wall.

Yūgao's humiliation made her more physical in her attempts to escape. She tried to fight Hayate off and nearly punched him.

Hayate was quick to pin her against the wall as he gathered her wrists and held them above her head.

Yūgao's confession had permitted him to acknowledge his feelings. After all, to know that they mutually liked each other, well that changed things.

Hayate could feel her chest heaving against his own and the heat of her body. Hayate's eyes began roaming over Yūgao, and it was her lips that caught his attention. Hayate's gaze lingered, and he noticed then how pink they were and how they looked soft to the touch.

When Hayate finally met Yūgao's eyes, he came to find that she was fixing him with a glare.

Meanwhile, Hayate's eyes danced. "You are oblivious too," He told Yūgao before pulling her into a searing kiss and swallowing down her gasp.

{}{}{}

Later on that day and alone under a stream of cold water Hayate raked his fingers roughly through his hair. How could he have kissed Yūgao?

Well, Hayate knew how but he had talked himself into not acting on his feelings. He was her instructor. The Hokage had entrusted Hayate with the task to teach. How could he jeopardise that? It was wrong. However when Hayate had been kissing Yūgao, and she reciprocated with equal enthusiasm, it didn't feel wrong. In fact, it was the polar opposite.

 _Be that as it may, you still have to fix the mess you have created._ Hayate's common sense prevailed. _You have opened pandora's box with your actions._

It was true. Hayate had to push his feelings aside. He had to pretend as if nothing had happened for both of their sakes.

* * *

kokuhaku = love confession


	6. Chapter 6

Hayate's sides burned as he coughed for what felt like the hundredth time. The muscles in his chest were beginning to ache against the constant assault, but Hayate found himself walking to his front door as there was an incessant knocking.

"Who is it?" Hayate asked his voice sounding gravelly and irritated.

Yūgao who stood outside chose not to answer him upon hearing the true extent of his poor health. Instead, she just settled for knocking. She wanted to elicit enough annoyance within Hayate for him to answer the door without checking again. After all, Yūgao knew that Hayate would not let her in as he had been actively pushing her away since the day they had kissed.

Finally, Yūgao's plan worked, and she was met with a man she barely recognised. His face no longer fixed with a teasing smile but instead replaced with a grimace. Dark circles rimmed Hayate's eyes, and there were creases at the sides from exhaustion. His gaze was glassy and unfocused.

Yūgao took a step forward then utterly overwhelmed by a need to care for him. "Are you okay?" Yūgao found herself saying stupidly, "You missed our training session."

Hayate avoided the arm that came out to touch him. "I have an illness," he stated obviously, "There are times it flares up, but then it gets better."

Yūgao did not appreciate how Hayate downplayed what seemed to be a severe affliction on his health.

However, Hayate was already trying to close the door on her. "You shouldn't be here," he managed to get out before a barrage of coughs left him breathless. Yūgao took the opportunity to push her way inside his home, and her display of brassiness not only shocked Hayate but herself as well.

If Hayate did not feel so miserable, he would have kicked himself for being so careless: He should have known better then to escort Yūgao home after dinner that day as he had carelessly pointed out to her when he lived.

Suddenly Hayate found himself gripping onto the wall while smothering his mouth with his free hand. He hunched over then as his entire body rocked from the next round of coughs. Desperate arms were quick to take hold of Hayate then and guide him forward. Hayate relented to the assistance as he heard the door close behind him. He was just too weak to fight, but Hayate made sure to note that he would discourage Yūgao's interest in him once he was well.

Yūgao unknowingly held her breath as she worked to support Hayate's weight while navigating them through his home. Hayate's lungs stung, so he was relieved to collapse onto the futon that eventually appeared at his feet.

"Is there anything that usually helps your coughs?" Yūgao asked then when she was free from the burden of his weight.

Hayate merely closed his eyes then and shook his head.

Yūgao did not like his answer nor did she find that she wanted to accept it as Hayate's body began to quake from the warning tremours which indicated that a cough was imminent. It was then that Yūgao pressed her hands to Hayate's forehead and cheek. He was hot to the touch, and for once it was beneficial that Yūgao's blood ran cold. She watched as Hayate leaned into her touch. The way his face relaxed from the relief he received from her made Yūgao's heart to ache in both pain and happiness.

"You have a fever," Yūgao stated.

Hayate only slightly nodded, not wanting to move out of the position that had brought momentary ease to his current state.

"It usually accompanies the coughing," Hayate told her quietly.

Yūgao blinked back the water that collected in her eyes then. She hated seeing Hayate looking so fragile. His breaths had become laboured, and his voice was utterly raw from his coughing. She just felt so helpless.

"You should go to a medical-nin," Yūgao proposed.

There was another shake of his head. "They can't do anything for me," Hayate said. "Though like I said it will pass."

By now Yūgao's hands had been warmed by Hayate's heated skin and so without a word she left the room. Yūgao was determined to at least help in any way she could.

Hayate had only the bare essentials in his home. It was clear that there had never been a females touch. Nevertheless, Yūgao was able to find a wooden bowl in the kitchen and flannels. She was quick to return to Hayate's side with the bowl of water. Yūgao wetted one and pressed it to his forehead. The other she took to pressing against Hayate's skin. There were answering signs amongst the coughs, and Yūgao knew that at least she was doing something right.

Yūgao foregone her manners as she unbuttoned Hayate's shirt. She let the material fall on either side before wiping down his exposed chest with the wet cloth. Hayate merely lay there and accepted the situation, and it was not long before he was reaching out for her touch.

Yūgao started when she felt a hand. Hayate said nothing as he pulled one of her hands away from the cloth and settled for holding it. Hayate found that her touch was a greater reliever than the water. What he truly needed was comforting to help him escape his hell.

{}{}{}

It was at some point during the night when Hayate's fever finally broke, and his coughs eased into raspy exhales. He was finally able to sleep, and he slept through until the sun had risen high in the sky.

Eventually, Hayate's eyes began to flicker beneath his eyelids as he slowly gained consciousness. It was surprising how Hayate knew that he was feeling better despite not entirely being awake. There was just an easiness in his chest, and the fire was gone. He noted the stickiness against his forehead then. Hayate cracked open his eyes as a hand went there. His fingers met a freshly damp cloth, and Hayate removed it.

Looking up the young shinobi was met with a cascade of purple hair. Yūgao was sitting beside his futon and leaning against the nearby wall. She looked completely uncomfortable with her neck craned at a 90-degree angle. Her heavy eyelids were continuously dropping, but she fought off sleep. Hayate was moved by her concern for him yet his spirits soon dampened when he remembered his continued resolve to keep Yūgao in the clearly defined relationship as his student.

Hayate lamented internally. Why was he being tested like this?


End file.
